Tu t'es vue quands t'as bu
by elya-lia
Summary: Parce que tata Hermione raconte bien les histoires! ma cousine qui a eu un délire a partir de ma fiction!
1. dit ouiiiiii

" Tata 'Mione tu nous racontes encore une nouvelle bêtise de Tonton quand il était pas grand? Allez dit ouiiiiiii"

" Non!"

" Quand tu dis ça c'est pas comme-ci tu avais dit oui j'te signale d'abord"

" Non moi j'ai une idée, tu peux nous raconter aussi une ancienne histoire que t'as déjà dite, ça c'est oui hein ? hein oui c'est oui ?"

" Laquelle vous voulez les mioches ?"

" D'abord on est pas des mioches, on est des dresseurs de Dragons comme tonton Charlie!"

" Si vous voulez, bon si je vous raconte l'histoire du mirroir vous allez tous dormir après ?"

" Ouiiiiiii"

" Ok Installez vous, mais personne ne m'interromps cette fois, je suis la narrateur, et personne n'interromp le narrateur!"

Une ribambelle d'enfants - ou plutot de dresseurs de Dragons- et Hermione s'engouffrerent tous sous la tente faite de draps tendus de ce côté par des chaises et de ce côté par les porte de la vieille armoire en bois. Il s'installérent tous en rond autour de Pattenrond qui, lui, s'allongait toujours au centre de la tente de fortune pour le plus grand boheur des enfants qui imaginaient alors qu'il s'agissait d'un feu de camp comme on en fait parfois dans la fôret. La seule différence était que là pas question de griller des marschmallow au risque de se les faire dévorer par le vieux felin aigri et aux pattes de plus en plus arquées comme résultat de toutes ses années vécues à supporter les caresses pas toujours des plus douces des enfants ayant fait un passage dans cette maison.

" Il était tard, tard dans le genre il fait déjà jour, pas ce petit tard du genre Percy qui pense que se coucher après 21h30 lui fera rater son prochain exament. Fred, George et toute leur joyeuse bande d'ados decerebrés n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour feter l'ouverture du magasin de Julie ...

...

- Euh narrateur ?

- Quoi?

- En fait faut dire Lia, si elle t'entend l'appeler Julie je pense que tu n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de narrater quoi que ce soit ...

- Très bien reprenons!

Bon il était tard, blablaba, Percy, bla, ados STUPIDES blabla, pour feter l'ouverture du magasin de Lia ...

...

- Euh narrateur ?

- Quoi ?

- En fait c'est aussi le magasin de Fleur, elle va vraiment pas être contente si tu l'oublies je pense.

- BIEN !

Bon ... euh ... je sais plus ou j'en était ! Bref ! Vous le voyez là mon regard-qui-en-dit-long-sur-ce-que-je-vais-vous-faire-si-vous-m'interrompez-encore-une-fois?

-Désolé" Chuchotèrent plusieurs enfants faisant mine d'être effrayés par le sévère de leur narratrice preferée.

"Bon il était tard, encore plus tard que l'heure ou le père noël passe, Fred, Georges, Harry, Ron, et plein d'autres gens étaient sortis pour boire un verre en l'honneur du magasin fraichement ouvert de vous-savez-qui! Sauf qu'ils étaient tellement contents qu'ils en ont bu plusieurs des verres et ce jusqu'à rester très très tard comme j'essaye de le dire depuis quelques minutes déjà maintenant"

Hermione jeta à l'assemblée un regard sevère afin de dissuader le prochain qui voudrait l'interrompre. Plus personne n'osait dire un mot à la sage tante qui leur comptait les histoires du passé, non sans se faire prier, tout les soirs.

" A un moment ils étaient beaucoup trop fatigués alors ils ont du rentrer, ça c'est ce qu'ils raconteront tous si vous leur demandez mais en fait c'est le patron du bar qui voulait fermer et qui les a forcer à tous rentrer chez eux, en plus ils faisaient beaucoup trop de betises alors ils embetaient tous les clients forcement!

Fred et Georges sont rentrés ensemble, à cette époque ils vivaient encore chez Leurs parents et vous connaissez tous Molly, ils n'osaient pas dire un seul mot, ils ont monté les marches, en faisant grincer toutes les marches de l'escalier une par une et en s'intimant chacun leur tour de se taire de plus en plus fort"

Hermione mit un doigt devant sa bouce un fit "chut" plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fort dans un soucis de respecter le passé et de ne pas omettre le ridicule des deux frères, jusqu'à hurler un "mais chuteuuuuh" qui fit sursauter l'assemblée de dresseurs encore inexperimentés.

" Leur solidarité dans l'escalier n'était qu'une passade, is s'étaient criés après tout les deux sur le chemin du retour car Georges disait à son frère qu'il n'était pas normal que lui soit bourré et ne marche pas droit, alors que lui même allait parfaitement bien et ne ressentait pas du tout les effets du whisky pur feu qui avait fait office de nourriture pour tout le monde durant la nuit et la soirée. Bien sur il disait ça à Fred alors qu'il ne marchait et ne parlait guère mieux que son frère mais que voulez-vous? Vous connaissez tonton Georges quand il a un peu trop bu il pense qu'il tangue parce que le monde tourne trop vite en oubliant de l'emmener, et puis il a aussi l'habitude de dire aux autres qu'il font n'importe quoi!

- Ca veux dire qu'il est tout le temps bourré ? Parce que moi il me dit toujours que je fais n'importe quoi comme quand j'ai essayer de faire jouer Pattenrond avec le poisson rouge de Lili."

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant, oui Georges disait souvent n'importe quoi et se comportait plus que souvent comme si le monde autour de lui était dereglé, c'était peut etre pour cette raison que Luna et lui étaient mariés depuis une dizaine d'années! Qui se ressemble s'assemble dit-on!

" Oui. Bref c'est donc tout naturellement qu'une fois dans leur chambre, se pensant à l'abri de leur mère, Fred a continuer à crier sur son frère aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

-Tu t'es pas vu toi quand t'as bu espèce de fou furieux, moi au moins je n'essaye pas de klaxonner les filles que je croise avec mon nez en forme de trompette cassée!"

Hermione avait pris une grosse voix pour imiter son mari criant sur son frère au plus grand bonheur des gamins qui adoraient quand elle rendait l'histoire plus vivante ainsi.

" -Ah oui et tu arrête de me répondre en plus ? Bah si c'est comme ça moi aussi je boude, on verra qui peut bouder le plus longtemps, je suis super fort à ce jeu là, j'ai eu le meilleur des maîtres!

Fred s'est retourné et a croiser les bras sur sa poitrine pour signifier à son frère qu'il boudait, frère qui ne lui répondait toujours pas d'ailleurs.

- Oui bah c'est bon je sais que c'est avec toi que je me suis le plus entrainé, eh bien sur c'est toujours toi qui gagne, et cette fois encore apparement puisque tu ne répond toujours pas!

Fred s'est retourné pour regarder son frère qui ne lui répondait toujours pas.

- Qu'est ce qu'on est synchronisés, on s'est retournés en même temps !

...

- Arrete de parler en même temps que moi c'est chiant quand tu fais ça, et je sais très bien que tu parles pas!

...

-Mais parfait continue comme ça.

Fred avait levé les bras comme il le fait à chaque fois qu'il est enervé et essaye de faire comprendre à quelqu'un pourquoi, et Georges avait fait de même, il reproduisait chacun de ses mouvements, chacuns de ses mouvements de bouche, chacuns des haussements d'épaules que faisant son frère mais toujours sans lui répondre et sans faire aucun bruits, comme pour lui signifier à quel point il était enervé contre son jumeau pensait Fred, ce qui le mettait encore plus hors de lui !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais à hurler comme un taré, on t'entend à l'autre bout de la maison ! maman va être furieuse quand elle va devoir se lever pour calmer tes hardeurs!

Fred se retourna d'un coup en entandant cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien et qui ressemblait tant à la sienne derrière lui.

- Mais ... mais ... mais ... qu'est ce que tu fais là, depuis quand tu as ce pouvoir ?

Fred begayait, il était devenu blanc comme un linge. Il se retourna tout à coup et se mit à hurler comme il n'avait jamais hurlé, il criait tellement fort que des oiseaux s'étaient envolés des arbres qui étaient à côté de leur fenetre, il avait reussi à reveiller tout les alentours, jusqu'au troll des bois qui se cachait en haut de la colline de leur maison.

- Non mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Georges essaya d'attraper le bras de son frère pour le calmer mais dejà celui là s'était enfui en courant dans la maison, droit vers la chambre de leur parents sans s'arreter de hurler, à présent il appelait sa mère.

- Mamaaaaaaan, mamaaaaan!

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Fred tu vas te calmer enfin, j'ai cru que tu avais fais peur à ta soeur, tu as une voix aigue dis donc!

Molly venait de se reveiller elle n'était donc pas encore enervée après ses fils qui avaient fait le mur toute la nuit, elle était même etonnamment de bonne humeur pour se moquer ainsi de la voix de son fils, elle cessa de sourire quand elle vit la mine apeurée de Fred et commença à craindre le pire.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe enfin ? Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ? Quelqu'un est mort? Quelqu'un est blessé ? "

Hermione imita la voix paniquée de Molly et se rengorgea devant le rire de l'assemblée miniature qui était pendue à ses lèvres et qui rigolait à se rouler par terre.

" Fred finit par lui expliquer ce qui le metait dans cet état.

- Tu nous as mentit, tout ce temps, tu n'as fait que nous mentir, nous ne sommes pas jumeaux, nous sommes des triplés ! Mais comment tu as fait pour nous cacher ça jusque là ?

- Mais de quoi il parle enfin ?

Georges haussa les épaules, toute cette histoire l'avait fait decuver plus que rapidement, il avait repris la totalité de ses esprits et était aussi perdu que sa mère. Mais que racontait donc Fred ?

Ce dernier finit par prendre sa mère par la manche et par la trainer jusque dans leur chambre, il se planta devant la personne qui tout à l'heure imitait ses moindres gestes et pointa un doig accusateur sur lui, la personne imita à nouveau ses mouvements et pointa lui aussi un doigt sur le rouquin.

- Mais parle enfin, qui est tu ? Tu vas nous le dire ? Maman tu le connait ? Tu l'as caché depuis tout ce temps DANS NOTRE CHAMBRE! Je n'en reviens pas, en plus il est stupide il imite tout ce que je fais !

Molly et son fils se mirent tout les deux à rire, à se tenir le ventre, Georges versa même quelques larmes tellement il ne pouvait plus respirer, pendant ce temps Fred continuait à parler à son frère qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui paraissait de plus en plus stupide.

- Fred, il faut... qu'on te parle ...

Finit par dire Molly qui recouvrait peu à peu la capacité de parler sans s'étouffer.

- C'est ...haha ... un miroir !

- J'avais bien raison tout à l'heure alors, tu est bourré, à tel point que tu ne te reconnais même pas dans un miroir, et tu osais me dire que tu te tenais mieux que moi ...

Georges se moqua de plus belle de son frère qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait à en juger par ses yeux équarquillés, ses bras tombaient mollement de chaque coté de son buste tellement il était devasté par la terrible revelation qu'on venait de lui faire.

Molly cessa enfin de rire pour de bon et se retourna pour aller préparer le petit-dejeuner comme elle le faisait avant d'être violemment interrompue.

- L'alcool ne fais de bien à personne les garçon, toi Fred encore moins que la moyenne apparemment.

Elle passa la porte fière de sa blague en gloussant.

- Ce qui n'empeche ... Vous êtes punis tout les deux pendant deux semaines, mais merci quand même pour la séance de fou rire, j'ai gagné 5 ans de vie la!"

Les enfants se tordaient de rire sur les coussins de leur abris de fortune en imagineant le très sérieux Fred se rendre compte de la triste vérité, ce même Fred qui quelques années plus tôt avait fait les 400 coups avec son frère et qui maintenant essayait de faire comprendre aux jeunes qu'il fallait être sérieux à l'école, quelle ironie!

" Bon allez maintenant au dodo! N'oubliez pas de lui demander demain si vous pouvez jouer au jeu des mirroirs avec lui demain, ça lui fera surement très plaisir... Et surtout faites attention quand vous croiserez un miroir, peut être avez-vous un jumeaux qui se ballade dans la maison houhou"

Fit elle sur un ton mystérieux avant de refermer le draps sur le dernier qui passait la porte de la cabane à histoires.


	2. Charlu

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Ceci n'était pas de moi mais de ma cousine, qui est partie dans un délire après avoir lut ma fiction. J'ai donc poster sont délire, les couples écrit dedans ne sont pas a prendre en compte.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas encore qui va finir avec qui.

Les personnages sont a J.K Rowling et le personne de Julie (Lia ) m'appartient.

XoXo Lia


End file.
